The World Doesn't Make Sense
by like. Aliens
Summary: Usually if something magically weird is going on, we blame our favorite thick-browed country. But not this time. After Norway's attempt to stop Denmark from drinking too much, it sent the countries to a magic school for a whole year instead. What to do!
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. LIGHTS. TURN OFF. WEAR BLANKET. ROOM, DARK. IF NOT...**

**...too bad.**

* * *

><p>America sighed as he turned over his bed. For some reason he felt very light. He opened his eyes and smiled. This day is going to be perfect for a hero like him. He could feel it. He started humming the Superman theme song as he pushed himself up his bed. He felt like he could fly! He felt like dancing! He felt like... His feet won't reach the ground. America looked down. Weird. He was sure his bed wasn't that big and tall. The floor also looked so far. Maybe he shouldn't have built his bed too high up. He jumped down and landed with a light thud, then went to the bathroom.<p>

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

><p>England felt sore all over. He groaned and opened his lidded eyes and looked himself over. He was tied up tightly to a chair in handcuffs, and he was wearing clothes that are too big for him.<p>

He looked straight up and saw... Kids. They were glaring at him. Then one of them, an intimidating blonde boy with glasses growled. "What did you do to us, England?"

That led to the other kids shouting as well, complaining about what England "turned them into". One boy stepped up, holding a faucet pipe and chanting "kolkolkol", followed by a girl close behind him. "England," he started,"you will turn us back, da?"

England's eyes widened. "R-russia? What happened to you? Haha! Did your country collapse or someth- Blegh!" England suddenly doubled over his chair and puked butterflies.

"?"

"Like, that was totally me!" A gir- I mean boy, a boy squealed in the backround. A polar bear fell from the ceiling, an oil tank materialized from thin air, and flying knives pointed at a brunnette boy at the back.

"What's happening?" England asked himself. The door behind him opened, and a young Norway's head peeked in.  
>"It was my fault."<p>

* * *

><p>"...so you're saying that you tried to make Denmark here give up drinking, but accidentally turned all of us into children?"<p>

Nod.

"And there are side effects, including being able to use magic?"

Nod.

"I believe you-"  
>"<strong>NOT<strong>!"

"I want turn back to an adult but still keep the side effects," Ukraine stated.  
>"Me too."<br>"I love these side effects~"  
>"I can now be more of a hero with this!"<p>

Norway just crosses his arms an hummed. "I don't have a cure, but I do know when you can turn back."

All countries perked up and asked all together, "When?"

"A year from now."

Silence.

"You can't be serious!"  
>"I have important business in my country!"<br>"I have work to do!"  
>"I wanna cook pasta, Ve~!"<br>"Shut it, Veneciano!"  
>"I agree with America-san."<br>"What will my boss say-"

BANG.

England was sparkling all of a sudden. "I called your bosses and told them."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"They gave you a year off."  
>"Good thinking, Iggy!"<br>"Wow, Angleterre can actually be smart when he wants to."

"You're all going to a school in my brother's country."

"Shit."

...

"When did you get here, Tony?"

"Fucking Limey!"

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh*<br>My first crossover ever... Seeing it being read would be good, da? Sorry if my writing sucks. Can't blame a stupid little kid like me. Hopefully my friend/editor would like this. She's the only one at school who thinks of reading fanfictions when I remind her to and when she's not thinking of other things. *cough*guys*cough*. I just started getting scared of Italians now because there was this short movie my teacher showed my class about Edgar Allan Poe's _The Cask of Amontillado_. But I'm OK. I'll get over it soon enough. (Hopefully...)**

**Anyways, sorry if I got a little off track here. Please enjoy my story. I know I can get a little too boring sometimes. Like now.  
><strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LUV SENT FROM ROME IN HEAVEN.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter has come! I'm so happy that I got reviews on the prologue that I was laughing so happy the whole day! I was even laughing when my "mom", the guy who sit next to me, punched me hard on the shoulder because I pissed him off. After few weeks of sitting beside him, I learned that his favorite words to say to me are: 1.) "Oh my god, shut up." 2.) "F*** off." 3.)"I'm not your mother."**

**...  
>AH! I GOT OFF TRACK AGAIN! Sorry! Anyways, here's the story!<strong>

**I DON'T OW HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Students were already piled up into the Hogwarts Express when the countries just arrived. They all rushed in excitedly, because the week before in Diagon Alley got them excited. In truth is, the only reason they even got there was for their wands, and for the rest of their supplies, it was bought for them by other wizards.<p>

They all crammed in the train, not bothering if it was full or not, and each just took a seat in random compartments they could find, even ignoring the stares from other occupants. In a particular compartment, Switzerland and Liechtenstein were seated across three students, a girl and two boys who were whispering silently to each other. They stopped shortly when they heard a drawling voice almost near their door, and the girl, who had the bushiest hair Liechtenstein have ever seen, tiptoed to their compartment door and slid it shut. She sat back down and grumbled something about school called Drumstrang...

Switzerland coughed, signalling the three in front of him that he wanted to say something. They looked at him blankly. "I heard you say Drumstrang... That school is actually not too bad," the Swiss said, looking out the window. "Bruder?" Liechtenstein said. The three older students looked surprised to see him speak up after almost an hour of silence. The girl was first to break the silence. "Oh... Sorry, umm.."  
>"Vash. Vash Zwingli."<br>"I-I'm his sister, Lily."

The girl nodded in understanding and smiled. "Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," she pointed at the red-head boy beside her," and that's Harry Potter," she pointed at the dark-haired boy with glasses. For some strange reason, the boy just tensed up.

"Pleased to meet you." Vash saw him relax again, and they went on talking about Drumstrang, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

Few moments later the door slid open and a boy with the drawl Vash recognized earlier came in followed by two stupid-looking boys. They started verbally abusing each other when the boy, Malfoy was his name, pointed at a dress hanged near an owl's cage. Ron tried to hide it, but Malfoy snatched it from his hands.

"Look at this!" he laughed, holding up the dress. "Weasley, you can't seriously be wearing th—" BANG. BANG. BANG.

Malfoy jumped around as if he was treading on lava; Vash had his gun out and started shooting at his feet. The Swiss laughed aloud at the flustered boy who looked like he was dancing foolishly. The two goon behind him just stared dumbly with their mouths open. Lily had her wand out and muttered a charm to keep the noise in their compartment. She giggled along with her laughing brother. The three across them was surprised as well as amazed. One, they thought that Muggle weapons were not supposed to work, second, two eleven year olds are standing up to someone older, and possibly stronger, and is enjoying it. For a second, they thought the siblings looked older than they are.

* * *

><p>"Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur! You Brits really have no fashion sense!" France complained at the dull-looking, "horrible" uniforms he was going to be forced to wear for the rest of the year. "I cannot bear to even look at it!" England glared at him then jumped him. "You French are the one who has no shame! If you don't wear this, then wear nothing at all!" America already wore his, but not without enhancements.<p>

"I can now store as much hamburgers as I can inside this blanket! I'm so—"  
>"—it's not a blanket, it's your uniform, you gi—"<br>"—smart, aren't I, Mattie?"  
>Canada bowed his head and sighed. "I guess..." Seychelles giggled and put on her robes. At least she gets to be with these guys. It doesn't matter how young they looked. They care for each other. Wait. When did she even start thinking about these kinds of things? Anyway, it was getting darker, and their food supply of candy was running out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Veh! Luddy, I'm so scared! There are things in the water!" Italy cried, clinging on to Germany. They were on their way to the giant castle after being called by some giant man. After seeing the size of the man, Italy, Romano and Latvia fainted. Some mousey haired boy fell on the lake, snatching Germany away from his thoughts. The boy resurfaced and laughed, "I'm ok!" It reminded him of Spain. A giant tentacle lifted the boy up and dumped him back at the boat.<br>"Wow!"

* * *

><p>Quiet.<br>Maybe too quiet, Belgium thought, watching her brother beside her and Spain across her glare at each other. Romano lay forgotten in Spain's lap, shivering from both the cold and the sight of the giant before. Electricity sparks were shooting off at Netherland's and Spain's eyes as the boat moved on, and they finally got to the other side of the lake. Once the boat hit land, both boys immediately jumped up and ran as far away as they can get from each other. Netherlands had grabbed his sister's arm, and Spain slung Romano over his shoulders, ignoring stares from other people, and raced to the giant doors of the school, where a strict looking woman stood.

* * *

><p>Russia happily, if not cautiously, inside the warm castle. It reminded him deeply of his home, except with more people. He smiled. More people mean more friends. By the end of this year, everyone will become one with Russia.<p>

"Big brother, there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Russia visibly twitched. The only obstacle in his way has come. Hopefully she won't follow him everywhere. There is only one person he can rely on this.

"Vanya! I-I was so worried when you disappeared!" Ukraine cried, her now longer curly hair bouncing as she hiccupped. "I'm ok, big sister. I was just curious about the castle. It reminds me of..."

Belarus just suddenly whipped her hair around, the platinum strands hitting Russia in the eyes. He hissed, and she ignored him and glared at someone behind them near a door. Then the Baltics came in. "Please come back, the sorting is about to start, Mr. Rus—"

CLANK.  
>"What are you kids doing here?"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Ackerley, Stewart."  
>"Ravenclaw"<p>

"Adnan, Sadik"  
>"What's with the mask?" someone whispered. Turkey had heard it. He just smirked as he put the talking hat on his head.<br>"Slytherin!"

"Arlovskaya, Natalia."

"Arlovskaya, Natalia?"

Few minutes later, the Sorting was halfway through, and still none of Eastern Europe appeared. For the others that had already been sorted, Germany, America, Hungary, Egypt, and South Korea are in Gryffindor. France, Spain, and Seychelles were sorted in Hufflepuff, Japan, Austria, Greece, Iceland and Norway are in Ravenclaw, and so far only Turkey, England, Prussia, and Denmark are in Slytherin.

During this, America has his first encounter with a ghost...

And he fainted.

He screamed when a ghost just "popped out of nowhere" and started conversing with the "glasses dude" beside him.

* * *

><p><em>"Now, Ron, the Sorting's much more important than food."<em>

_America turned to his side to answer to the most horrible thing he has ever heard in the 21st century. Nothing is more important than food! Except if it's vegetables. America whirled around and found himself locked eyes with his sparkling blue eyes to glassy see-through once. He gave the see-through man a look over and smiled._

_"Hey, you're like Mattie! He's also see-through, and people always sit on him!"_

_The see-through man just smiled back and replied almost teasingly, "can he do this?" The man pulled his ear opposite to the hand he was using and pulled. His head pulled except for a little bit at the side where it was barely connected back to his body. His insides were showed off to America, and the American did what he did best._

_He screamed like Italy and fainted on The Boy Who Lived's lap. He lay still there for a second then rolled with a thud to the floor under the table._

_Harry, Nick, Ron and Hermione pretended not to see that and continued talking._

* * *

><p>"Whitby, Kevin"<br>"Ravenclaw!"

"Williams, Matthew."  
>"Ravenclaw!"<p>

"Zwingli, Lily."  
>"Hufflepuff!"<p>

"Zwingli, Vash."  
>"Gryffindor!"<p>

Finland looked around from the Hufflepuff table to the entrance door. He was getting really worried for Estonia and the other Baltics. Has Russia done anything to them? He frowned worriedly and stared at the door, completely not listening to anything the headmaster, Dumbly-something, was saying.

"...this is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy — but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

The door suddenly flew open, and a man stood there, supporting himself with a staff. He was wearing a black cloak, and in a flash of lightning, Harry saw his face. *It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was dark and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and vivid electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye — and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so all they could see was whiteness.

The man turned behind him and 6 kids followed him in. Possibly the 11-year old kids who missed the Sorting. Two of them looked scared and were carrying another kid who looked unconscious, one was crying, one looked annoyed and one was just smiling pleasantly.

The hall remained silent even as the man walked up to the teacher's table, the 6 following behind him. Professor McGonagall ushered them at the side where they woke the unconscious boy up, and the Sorting resumed.

Finally, when everything was settled, Dumbledore spoke again and introduced the man as 'Professor Moody', the new DADA teacher.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.  
>"Ve! That sounds dangerous!" Italy, a.k.a. Feliciano Vargas said almost the same time as Fred. Almost everyone laughed, and it woke Alfred up, who was still recovering from the ghost "incident".<p>

* * *

><p>As Dumbledore explained the tournament, the rest of the nations in Slytherin were not listening at all.<p>

Hong Kong, or Kaoru Wang had inserted an unlighted firecracker in Arthur's hood, but Prussia, or Gilbert started snickering and got Arthur's attention, getting a chop in the head for him and Kaoru.

"You bloody idiot! I am sick of your firecrackers you ungrateful prick—"

Belarus threw a knife in his direction to shut him up, but the English nation barely ducked, and the knife ended up slicing someone's goblet. Turkey, or Sadik, chuckled smirking cockily at the owner of the goblet's expression. Denmark, or Mathias laughed aloud, and high-fiving Gilbert, who was laughing along despite the growing bump on his forehead. Kaoru smirked, throwing a lighted firecracker to Sadik this time, and the Turk stared as the thing landed in his food. He growled and picked up the firecracker with his food stuck with it then threw it at Kaoru. It hit the Asian squarely in the face and food splattered on his hair. Kaoru frowned and wiped his face. He threw the firecracker aside, landing it on some 4th year student's plate who screamed, and reached over for some muffin. He tossed it at Sadik, but due to his sticky hands, it landed on Arthur's eyebrows.

"Hey, it hides your eyebrows perfectl—"

He was cut off when some pumpkin juice was splattered on his eyes. Kaoru growled vocally and threw the food on his plate blindly, his hand accidentally hitting Natalia in the face and his food splattering on Gilbert's open mouth. Natalia fell over and Gilbert choked and coughed, spitting all over Mathias' shoulder. Arthur took some of his chocolate cake and smashed it on Sadik's face and Sadik scooped some mashed potatoes and threw it somewhere farther at the front. Someone squeaked, and within seconds, the Slytherin table and a little of the other tables were in total chaos, with food flying all over the place.

The teachers panicked but were almost toppled when a bunch of food attacked them. Even Peeves joined in, and Dumbledore got a face full of banana pudding, courtesy of a certain twin brothers who had guts. Antonio (Spain) and Lars (Netherlands) were in the floor strangling each other with Lovino stuck between them, getting crushed with their weight. Bella (Belgium) was trying to pry Lars off the South Italian, and not far from her, Arthur was forcing some food on Francis' (France) mouth, and the Frenchman was almost crying, still trying to protect his hair. Feliciano had retired at the side waving his white flag together with Norway, Iceland, Japan, Ukraine and Finland, or also known as Lukas, Eirik, Kiku, Yekaterina, and Tino. Harry wiped his glasses clean of whipped cream and grinned. He has a feeling that this year would be very long. In a good way.

Later that night, some first year students were sent to the Headmaster and some students were forced to spend the night with each other. All of England, France, Spain, Netherlands and South Italy were not pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah.. I'm scared! I hope this chapter will be satisfactory for u guys... I will adding an OC so that there may be another beloved yaoi fan and help Elizabeta and Kiku be guardians of love in the dingy old mansion named after pig pimples... Sorry if anyone is offended! I just talk this way.<strong>

**And about the POVs, I will be switching houses every chapter, starting with the Slytherins this chapter, Hufflepuff the next, then Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw. I hope you will enjoy! **

**For the schedules, I got it from this forum [.net/topic/81815/33081928/1/] and added some more stuff for the other houses. I guessed in everything about the schedule actually. If I am wrong, I'm sorry!  
><strong>

**For every review, Malfoy dresses up as Neville's granny.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Uwah... I'm sorry if I was a little late... I finished the chapter earlier but I forgot to upload it because of some panic I had.. Report cards. I almost thought I was gonna fail one of my subjects when it appeared as 56%, but the teacher added something, and I didn't actually fail... ha. I thought my life was over. Anyway, please enjoy reading. I was having a bit of a hard time trying to be in character as much as I could. Also, thanks to Danise or Josephine whichever Grapist (hehe) reviewed... You guys are such nice friends... *cries***

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>The next day, the Great Hall was looking cleaner than ever even through last night's food fight. The 5 nations who were nursing cuts and bruises entered groggily covered in bandages feeling a bit happy that the strict nurse lady even let them go. One lucky thing about being a nation — any physical injuries heal fast. Even behind the bandages, the bruises are already faded, and cuts have closed up into lines. If it weren't for any of those abilities, they would have stayed in the clinic longer. The nurse lady was freaky.<p>

They all joined their respective tables, and Antonio sat beside Feliciano in the Hufflepuff table. The whole school was feeling gloomy despite yesterday's activity due to a storm. Just as people started to eat, about a hundred owls came flying through open windows. To some nations who had never seen anything like this before, it was amazing. Amazingly scary. Ivan (Russia) almost took out his trusty faucet pipe to kill— I mean, protect himself and his sisters from the "attacking beasts". An owl flew towards him, and he warily glared at it as his sister, Yekaterina (Ukraine), opened the parcel the owl was holding.

"Oh! Look, Vanya! Our boss sent us a letter! It seems that Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine are doing fine~!"

Natalia walked over and sat beside Russia and took a look at the letter. She hummed and opened the box that came with the letter. It was filled with sweets and vodka from Russia's boss. Ivan smiled, feeling happy that his boss didn't forget about him. Maybe a little too happy. A fellow Slytherin came to take Natalia back away from "those mudbloods" when a bloody heart fell from Ivan's uniform and rolled to his feet.

"AAAAAAAIIIIYYYIIEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Harry looked from his food to the commotion bear the Hufflepuff table. There were few more screams, and a single shout caught Harry's attention.<p>

"You killed someone, didn't you?"

Harry stood up and tried to get a better view of what's happening. It seems that there was a commotion between a sikver-haired Hufflepuff first year and a 7th year Slytherin. Harry leaned in further and saw that the first year was holding a... A heart? He must have said it out loud because the boy who fainted on his lap the other day, Alfred, spoke up. "Oh? That heart? It's normal, it always falls off his chest when he's feeling happy. Happens on a daily basis. He alsmunch munch slluurp munch slurp munch slurp slurp..." Alfred continued, now alternating eating hamburgers ("Where did you get that from?" Hermione asked.) to drinking beer ("You're underage!" Hermione exclaimed and tried to take the beer away from the eleven year old. "No, I'm not!" Alfred shouted, running in circles, trying to avoid getting caught).

Harry blanched. A person who's heart always falls out randomly? That's too unrealistic.

"Just stay away from her! You might contaminate her!" The Slytherin shouted at the kid with the heart. Another Slytherin, probably a first or second year girl with long black hair and green eyes tugged the older student's sleeve. "Let them be, c'mon, you need to eat-"  
>The seventh year pushed the girl away and took out his wand, pointing it to the three in the Hufflepuff table. The black-haired girl stood up and crossed her arms, scowling angrily.<br>The kid just stood there, and the girl beside him, the one with straight long hair stood up from the Hufflepuff table and reached into her pockets. _She's going to fight?_ Harry's thought was proven wrong when the girl jumped away from the boy and rolled away.

"?"

"Gah!" Harry looked at the Slytherin 7th year and gasped. His clothes were ripped at the sides, and there was a bleeding line on his cheek, as if he nearly got sliced by something sharp. Behind him, few meters away, are knives, all embedded halfway through the stone wall. The girl stood up and glared, a chilling glare that yelled 'I'll kill you if you go near him' and everybody got the message. She approached the boy and hugged him close. Harry saw her lips move, and the boy hesitantly pat her back. The other girl beside him, the one with the same hair color but with curly hair was crying openly and stopped sobbing only when the girl hugged her too.

The boy with the silver hair tucked the heart inside his chest again, and there was a slight "scchlp" sounds. Many were disgusted. Harry just looked back his food thoughtfully. The first years sure were a strange bunch. The 7tg year meanwhile, was led back to his house table by the same girl he pushed away, and she was laughing hard at his failure.

Raivis shook violently when Ivan sat beside him, smiling innocently. The Slytherin boy was pulled away by a black haired girl laughing heartily. She didn't seem too affected with Natalia's attack. Raivis peeked beside him and squealed when he found that Ivan was eying him with the same sadistic smile on his face. Something's going to happen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the Eastern Europeans, the only other girl nations in the table were sitting with Francis, who was unsurprisingly fitting in with them. Of course, he was caustious. There's a certain over-protected being behind him, leering with a gun hidden in his clothes from the Griffindor table. He was sure not to speak a single word to Lily. He doesn't want to lose his manhood just yet.<p>

Michelle, or Seychelles, giggled with Mei, or Taiwan, when Lily was informing them about how nice sone older student called Cedric was to her. They "aww"-ed when another girl overheard that he was going out with a girl from Ravenclaw. Then Mei said, "There's also this Harry kid that I heard about. He's popular, ne?" Michelle looked around and poked a random person in the back. It was none other than Harry himself, but of course, how would they know?

"Excuse me, do you know anyone with the name Harry?" she asked. The Bly looked a little surprised but nodded. "My name's Harry." Lily and Mei turned to get a better view of him and was about to say something when—

Francis grabbed the boy's chin and tilted it downwards for him to reach. He gave the poor kid a look over and tsked, shaking his head as if he regretted everything in the world.

"You poor child, you look almost exactly like Angleterre. The British have no flair whatsoever! You have perfectly handsome face structure and beautiful eyes but all are disgraced by these trash-" Francis snatched Harry's glasses," and these horrid pieces of cloth! You're hair is a mess too! How can you fight evil if you look like one yourself?"

* * *

><p>Harry was left speachless. Was this 11-year old giving him a lecture? He really can't decide if he can't see anything. His was still being held down, and his cheeks were held together by small hands to keep him from speaking. He gave a small squeak when those little hands stared roaming down from his face to his neck, to his chest and stomach...<br>"You need to eat more! You're so scrawny!"

Harry was saved by this predicament when those small hands released his flushed face and his glasses were returned right where they belonged; in his face. The boy who was holding him was being held by a small petite boy with silver hair. The boy smiled apologetically, his lilac eyes shining with worry.

"I'm sorry. Did he molest you?"

Harry slowly shook his head and moved to another place in his table. The first years are an extremely strange bunch. Hopefully he would be too advanced to have another brush with the younger students again.

* * *

><p>Tino, or Finland, let go of Francis and sighed. "Francis, you should be a little nicer to the students."<br>Francis just crossed his arms and looked away, hmph-ing. "But they're so much like Anglettere!" Finland smiled and whispered, "But you do like him don't you?"  
>Francis let a small smile enter his face. "Who knows."<p>

Francis almost screamed when a hand planted itself on his butt all of a sudden. He turned to see Antonio smiling cheerfully at him. "Being serious doesn't suit you, mi amigo. It's creepy."  
>Feli appeared beside Antonio and added with a smile, "You suck at helping yourself in love, Big Brother France, ve~!" Gilbert and Lovino was there as well, and said nothing but laughed while Lovino hid behind Antonio. They all ignored the disgusted, dirty, curious and surprised looks they were getting from the other students.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning went on faster than the nations expected, starting from Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, where they found out how unpleasant the Slytherins are. The Slytherins were all clumped together, save for Matthias, Gilbert, Arthur, Natalia, Sadik and Kaoru, and they were isolated from their houses. But there was this one girl with black hair, the one who was laughing when Natalia attacked the older student. She sat alone behind the classroom all in smiles as if she knows something they all didn't. They really didn't like her either. When it was time for partnering up, she was left out by both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Still, the cocky smile that has almost have the same aura of greatness as Prussia never left her face. Arthur kept glancing to her direction with eyebrows furrowed. There are only few people with that eye color; the Potter boy, Spain, and himself. Though it feels like he had forgotten someone... Or some people.<p>

After the class, the Hufflepuffs had free time with the Ravenclaws. Francis, Michelle (Seychelles), and Lily, who was invited over by Michelle to Francis' delight, got together and went over to the lake. Matthew tried to get their attention but failed miserably when Michelle caught Francis trying to feel Lily up. Of course, Tino went immediately towards his friends from Ravenclaw, Berwald (Sweden), Lukas (Norway) and Eirik (Iceland). The brothers looked disappointed for a second when it was only Tino who came. Tino giggled a little. He knew they were expecting Kaoru and Matthias. Berwald motioned for Raivis (Latvia) and Eduard (Estonia) to join them, but they didn't move an inch from where they stood. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards them but paused when he saw that Ivan was doing the same.

"..."  
>"Raivis. Eduard. Come here, da?"<br>"St'p t'll'n th'm wh't t' d'."  
>"I beg your pardon? They're my friends."<br>"Th're my w'fe's fr'nds 's w'll."

Tino and Katyusha smiled apologeticaly at each other and beckoned the two Baltics away from the two intimidating individuals. The four of them plus Lukas and Eirik aproached Yao (China) and Mei (Taiwan). Meanwhile, Feliciano dragged an irritated Roderich (Austria) towards Kiku and a sleeping Heracles (Greece).

* * *

><p>Dumbledore smiled at the scattered students wandering at the school grounds. This year's first year students were very interesting, and they are bound to be trouble. But that would be fun, wouldn't it? There was also these students from Slytherin. The blond boy, Kirkland, seemed so familiar to him. The girl too also, who had the same shade of green in her eyes as Kirkland. There was some sort of aura surrounding her, and it peaks his interest. No, he should not be thinking of other things. Triwizard is coming, and he knows danger is afoot.<p>

* * *

><p>During dinner, the Hufflepuffs were seperated from their Ravenclaw friends again and Ivan, Raivis, Yekaterina, Feli and Antonio were just passing by the Entrance Hall when their attention was diverted to an argument between the red-haired 4th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Slytherin was holding a newspaper and was reading it out loud while the Gryffindor was shaking angrily. Alfred appeared to be with the red-haired's friends, and is looking pissed as well. A girl and a boy held back the red-haired kid and said something. Ivan tried to approach them but stopped when he heard a loud bang, then another, and his sister screamed. He tried looking forward but saw Alfred with his mouth open, and eyes almost bulging out. Across him is a white ferret. He tried speaking, "What's wrong?" but it came out as "GROWL" to Ivan's surprise. He felt heavy, and when he turned to look at his sister, she burst into tears and Raivis and Feli hugged each other in support and fear. Antonio just stood there.<p>

"Tsk. I missed on the first one. Did they get you?" Mad Eye asked the shocked Harry. Harry replied, "No. Missed, but the bear..."  
>*"LEAVE THEM!" Moody shouted.<br>"Leave — what?"  
>"Not you - him!" Moddy growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Dumb Guy no. 2 (Alfred's nickname for Crab and Boil), and at Yekaterina, who was already hugging the "smiling and contented" bear. Moody started to limp towards Dumb Guys 1 and 2 and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.* The bear, which was Ivan, watched silently, as if waiting and anticipating what will happen in a cheerful manner. It, or Ivan, growled happily as he watched Moody playing with the ferret, bouncing it up and down on the hard stone floor. It was really fun to watch the ferret look so helpless. Ivan whined when the DADA teacher was stopped by the strict looking woman. The ferret turned back to the Slytherin kid and was marched off by the DADA proffesor to the dungeons.<p>

...

"Wait! Proffesor Moody, what about the Communist Bastard?" Alfred asked loudly, and the forgotten Ivan looked up. He was playing with his "friends" Antonio, Raivis and Feli (who both look like they're being tortured) and his sister. The strict-looking woman pointed her wand at him, and Ivan tensed up. Katyusha pat his head gently and murmured gently. He calmed down, and the lady turned him back.  
>"Thank you," Ivan started,"...but why did he turn me into an animal, da?"<p>

His question was left unanswered. People had already left, except for his "friends". Ivan's eyes grew colder, and his childish smile left his face. _Nobody even asked if I was ok..._  
>"Kolkolkolkolkol..."<p>

That's it! Every one will become with Mother Russia no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>There... I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was so scared when I posted it because I kinda suck at stories. There was a mention about the Houses and which characters are in which, so I'll just post it here..<strong>

**GRIFFINDOR**  
><strong>Ludwig Beilschmidt<strong>  
><strong>Alfred F. Jones<strong>  
><strong>Elizabeta Hedervary<strong>  
><strong>Feliks Łukasiewicz<strong>  
><strong>Vash Zwingli<strong>  
><strong>Toris Laurinaitis<strong>  
><strong>Gupta Muhammad Hassan<strong>  
><strong>Lovino Vargas<strong>  
><strong>Yong Soo Im<strong>  
><strong>Bella Linden<strong>  
><strong>Lars Linden<strong>

**HUPPLEPUFF**  
><strong>Feliciano Vargas<strong>  
><strong>Francis Bonnefoy<strong>  
><strong>Ivan Braginsky <strong>  
><strong>Raivis Galante<strong>  
><strong>Tino Väinämöinen<strong>  
><strong>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo<strong>  
><strong>Yekaterina Braginskaya<strong>  
><strong>Lily Zwingli<strong>  
><strong>Mei Li<strong>  
><strong>Michelle Bonnefoy<strong>

**RAVENCLAW**  
><strong>Kiku Honda<strong>  
><strong>Yao Wang<strong>  
><strong>Roderich Edelstein<strong>  
><strong>Eduard von Bock<strong>  
><strong>Heracles Karpusi<strong>  
><strong>Matthew Williams<strong>  
><strong>Berwald Oxenstierna<strong>  
><strong>Eirik Halvorsen (Iceland)<strong>  
><strong>Lukas Halvorsen (Norway)<strong>

**SLYTHERIN**  
><strong>Arthur Kirkland<strong>  
><strong>Natalia Arlovskaya<strong>  
><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt<strong>  
><strong>Sadik Adnan<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Kohler<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru Wang<strong>

**If there are some changes you guy's would like to do, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will try to do what I can to make this story enjoyable to you.**

**Also about the wands, I will start on writing which wands each nation has, and I'm still doing a bit of research about creatures from each country that can used for their core.**

**As for Malfoy dressing up as Neville's grandmother, it will appear soon.**

**Each review from this chapter is equivalent to a yaoi pairing kissing. If you're not a fan of yaoi... I'm so sorry...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! My computer broke down, and for the last few weeks/months, I was either writing my story on paper or using a friend's computer to connect to people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really did not know what to write, so it might sound a bit like trash, so I am sorry.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The next two days were very normal for the Hogwarts students, but the nations have found it hard to communicate with each other, especially with the Slytherins. They couldn't talk to Gilbert, Matthias, Arthur, Kaoru, Natalia and Sadik without being glared at by both the Slytherins or ogled by other Houses. It was really annoying.<p>

There was also this one annoying girl from Slytherin who also was quite unbearable. She seemed to follow Natalia everywhere. They were in different rooms (Natalia said); she always peeks in like a sadistic little girl waiting for Santa to fall in the chimney. They don't know her name, but they recognize her as the kid with the cocky arrogant grin.

For the Gryffindors, Bella and Elizabeta (Hungary) were together in the girls' dorm. Meanwhile, in another room, Ludwig, Alfred, Vash, Lovino, and Yong Soo were together. The next room were of Lars, Feliks (Poland), Toris (Lithuania) and Gupta (Egypt) together with some kid called Keith.

One morning, Ludwig felt nice and comfortable. It might turn out to be a good year for him, now that he has at least some privacy from Italy. No more having to wake up from creepy grandfathers from heaven. No more saving anyone from a monster from a nightmare. No more waking up with somebody beside him...

"Huu...huu...huu..." SOB. SOB.

Germany's eyes flew open and he yelled when he saw a huge bundle of blankets. A pair of glasses popped out of an opening in the blanket, and a hand quickly darted out shakily.  
>"AMERICA!"<br>Ludwig sat up and tried to push the American away from him but with no avail. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ludwig's stomach and refused to let go.  
>"Get off me!"<br>"Noo! Don't leave me! I-I stayed up to s-save y-you from t-the gh-ghosts!"  
>"You're just scared!"<br>"Shut up or I'll shoot you!"  
>"Chigi! We are trying to sleep here, you dumbass krauts!"<br>"Ugh...zz...Hogwarts...came...from...me... Claim...copyrights...zz...daze~..."

That was 4:29 am.

* * *

><p>After a few (hundred) minutes of trying to wrestle away from Alfred's iron grip, Ludwig managed to punch the American and escape once the hold on him was loose. He hurriedly changed his clothes and went immediately to the Great Hall. He was almost there when he heard a familiar cry.<br>"Please don't hurt me! I'm still a virgin! Virgins are not fun to kill! Vee~!" Ludwig sighed and walked back to where the voice is. He traced the source of the sound, which led to a not-so-empty classroom. Inside, he found Feliciano and Katyusha hugging each other in fright behind Kiku. Kiku himself has his wand (Cherry, 12 inches, Tengu feather, swishy) raised, and is pointing in the direction of three taller students.  
>The green in their robes indicated that they are Slytherin, the hated House of Hogwarts. Ludwig overheard some students talk about how lucky they are not being in that dreadful house. It made him think about how his brother might be treated.<p>

While Kiku has his wand raised, one of the Slytherins, a boy with almost silver, blond hair had ordered the two on his either side to go on ahead. Kiku frowned. Those two won't even be able to take him. He stood his ground and was about to strike a punch at both goons when a loud bang came, and two girly screams were heard across the school. One of them was Feliciano, who had found Ludwig's appearance terrifying and had fainted, his head between Katyusha's flat still undeveloped chest. The other, was the blonde Slytherin who was now squealing pathetically at the clothes he is now wearing from a little spell he made up. He had on the worst thing that anyone can ever wear, and in Draco's lifetime, he had only known two people to wear it: Professor Snape and Neville's grandmother. Ludwig dropped his wand to the floor and walked over near Katyusha.

"Is he ok?" Ludwig demanded. Katyusha nodded. "He was just surprised..."

The two goons had stopped to look at the blond, and Kiku had taken that small opportunity to land 5 hits each to both boys. Ludwig had walked beside Kiku and stared pitifully at the three 'older' students.  
>"Guten Morgen, Kiku, Katyusha," Ludwig greeted. Kiku nodded in return with a smile. "Ohayo, Doitsu-san,"<br>"D-dobroho ranku, Nimechchyna..." Katyusha replied, trying to steady an unconscious Feliciano. Ludwig forcefully from her and knead him in the stomach. It didn't look too gentle. Feli groaned and clutched his stomach. "A-ah, Ger- Luddie that hurt."  
>"It was supposed to hurt," Ludwig answered. "Come on, I was planning to eat before you ruined my morning."<br>Ludwig crouched down to pick his wand up again, dodging a spell from the forgotten Slytherins. The small "Stupefy" hit Feliciano squarely in the chest, and the poor Italian was knocked unconscious again.  
>Ludwig looked at the attacker and approached him, and even without his normal size, he was clearly intimidating the "older" student. He raised one combat boot up and without hesitation, brought it down the blonds' face. He turned around ushered his companions to go, almost leaving Katyusha who reluctantly left, seeing that someone was hurt, and helped Kiku carry Feliciano. Last thing he heard before going to the Great Hall was," Just wait until my father hears about this... He will tear your family down, mudblood!"<p>

Ludwig turned to Kiku and asked, "What's a mudblood?"

The Ravenclaw shook his head. "I'm sorry, I do not know."

Whatever that boy said, it didn't sound pleasant, but Germany ignored the insult and smirked. Then his face fell, and the German boy goaned. 'What do you think are you doing, Germany? You are behaving like your dear brother!'

* * *

><p>"So, I heard you're the boy who lived," Alfred said as he walked alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Iggy told me. We should talk more, dude."<br>Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. None of them are answering the kid, but neither told him to go away either. "Umm, Alfred, aren't you supposed to go to class now?"  
>Alfred shrugged. "Class is boring. I don't want to go."<br>Hermione paused and glared at him. "If you don't wish to learn, then you're better off not going to school!"  
>Her outburst was followed by another. "There you are, you bloody idiot! I have been looking all over for you! Flying class is starting!"<br>Alfred cheerily grinned and skipped to Arthur, who was looking a little irritated. The three Gryffindors frowned and look at each other. A Gryffindor friends with a Slytherin? That's new. Hermione gave a small wave at Alfred. "Umm... I'll see you later, uh..." "Alfred," Harry whispered.  
>"Right, Alfred."<br>Alfred waved back, and Arthur smiled courteously, and surprised the three. "I'm sorry if this idiot was bothering you. He's always like this." After giving Alfred a small scowl, he dragged the American back to class, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione in confusion. Harry turned to his friends.  
>"Hey, umm... I think I might be dreaming, but... Did that kid just smile at us? And was he really Slytherin?"<br>Ron nodded. "I think I might be as bloody crazy as you, Harry."  
>"He said sorry..." Hermione added in a daze.<br>They only stopped thinking about it when Hermione realised they were late.

* * *

><p>While Arthur was busy dragging a bored Alfred to class (and naturally, they were late), the other nations and students of Hogwarts were lined up on the school grounds each with a broom in front of them, lying on the ground. The teacher, someone called "Hooch" blowed her whistle and instructed to order their brooms to go to their fingers. On the Gryffindor side, Ludwig, Vash, Toris, Lars, Gupta, and surprisingly, Lovino, was able to make their broom fly up to them. On the Slytherins, all of them were able to summon the broomsticks, but Natalia's seem to be shaking as she held on it tightly. Beside her, the annoying black-haired girl watched in hungry admiration and ordered her own to go up. The broom flew up to her, not her hand, almost immediately, and the end of it smacked her in the face. Natalia watched her, an annoyed smirk tugging on her lips, and she turned away.<p>

"Like, this is so tiring! My broom just jumps up when I say up!" Feliks complained. Toris smiled casually and turned to his own. "Maybe if we just keep trying, we can get it."  
>Feliks crossed his arms and pouted. He leaned in a bit and whispered. "I miss our old selves, that we could just skip class and do..."stuff"... whenever we want to-"<br>"GAAAAHH!" Toris screamed and covered his blushing face from a smirking Feliks. Hopefully Miss Natalia did not notice... She did.  
>Natalia glanced at him and frowned as if he was a piece of dung a dog released in her carpeted home. Toris sighed. He doesn't have a chance with her at all...<p>

"Up, up, up, daze~!" Yong Soo sang in glee, as his broom rolled around on the grass, barely lifting up at all. Gupta tapped his shoulder and said, "Try ORDERING it, not encouraging it. Like commanding it to your fingers."  
>"Command? Oh, ok!" The South Korean cleared his throat, and extended his hand above the broomstick.<br>"Up!"  
>The broom stick slowly hovered from the ground and slowly into Yong Soo's fingers. He grinned at Gupta and said, "It worked! Thanks!" Gupta nodded in acknowledgement and waited for next instructions.<p>

About time when Hooch was telling the class how to ride their brooms, Alfred and Arthur came running into view, holding hands. Lovino felt himself smile at the action. He could almost imagine that frog's face flash a hint of jealousy. Too bad he can't see this now. The two nations walked up to Hooch to explain, and a minute later, they both have broomstick of their own, and is now holding it, the same way everybody does.

The next step was flying, and the nations were bursting with energy and excitement as they flew. They were truly lucky, having time at all to enjoy a little instead if stressing over their daily paperwork and political problems.

* * *

><p>Later at the Gryffindor common room, the nations of the house gathered in a corner together to discuss about some problems between their countries. As usual, America was eating a hamburger.<p>

"Seriously, this place is flooding with ghosts! Can't we complain about it?"

"Like, you're the only one scared of them, Alfred."

"I have something to complain to as well. I do not approve if my sister being in a different house than me. The French bastard might do something to her."

"I don't think Francis will do that," Bella defended. "Besides, he's afraid of you."

"Che, that bastard only cares about his face." Lovino said, biting into a fresh tomato. Those house elves are very useful!

"Beauty came from Korea, daze~"

Ludwig felt a migraine coming. They were here for world affairs, not to complain about their private matters! He was about to yell when he was beat to it by a slam. They all turned their head to the source, which was Harry Potter. Ludwig have heard of him. He subconsciously leaned in to listen at the young boy's outburst.

"...because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me! And I haven't got anything for you," Harry snapped rudely at a snowy owl. "You'll have to go up to the Owlery if you want food."

Well, that was rude. Before the bird could take off, America had approached it and held out a piece of the hamburger he was eating. Hedwig gobbled it up appreciatively then took off.  
>Hermione glanced at Alfred's retreating back then to Harry.<br>"Harry..."  
>"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."<p>

"What was that about, Mr Ame— Alfred?" Toris asked politely. Alfred shrugged. "He seemed to be angry. I gave the bird some food 'cuz no one deserves to be hungry, and because I'm the hero!"

"Let's get back to the meeting," Gupta suggested.

"Yes, and get it over with."

They struggled (well, Ludwig did) to stay on track but the meeting only resulted into a fight. That night, some were sent to the hospital wing. Again.

"Chigi! What the hell are you doing here, Potato Bastard 2?"

"I tried to peek up Belarus' skirt."

"Lovi~ I'm here too!"

"Don't hug me, you pervert!"

"That's right; nobody wants to see any of your 'passion' rubbish."

"What are you doing here Lars!"

Round 2 started again, and the school nurse was forced up late at night to separate the students and heal the newly made bruises on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like a failure... I really suck at writing! Anyway, have fun with your lives... And please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

***sigh* Finally! Next chapter! I'm sorry if it sucks! Please forgive me! Also for those waiting for the very first chapter of W A N T E D, I'm sorry too! I'm taking so long because I still don't get this beta-thingy, but I assure you, I'll be updating it soon (hopefully)!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>First years nervously piled into the DADA room while the professor eyed each one of them. The nations looked around at dismay at the room. They ran a little late because of an early morning meeting they held at the library during breakfast. There weren't chairs left for them to sit all together, so they were forced to sit, scattered around the room. Kiku sat at the very front, almost in front of the teacher. Roderich sat beside him, and Yao was a seat diagonally away. Heracles sat at the very back, and two chairs away, Eduard sat behind Matthew (who?). Near the door, Eirik sat, and Lukas had asked to sit beside him. In front of them sat Berwald. They took out their books and waited for the teacher to say something.<p>

It was announced that they would be trying to fight off the imperious curse. They had just learned about it the other day, and they were told that they will be the first ones to do this. Kiku raised his hand.

"What is it?" Moody barked. Kiku's eye twitched a little and he spoke. "A-ano... Isn't casting Unforgivable Curses illegal, especially for children our age?"

Moody's magical eye landed on him, and the normal eye narrowed. "Well, Mr..."

"Kiku Honda."

"Well, Mr Honda, what do you expect to do when it is cast on you? Death Eaters or any other criminal would not stop and pause to tell you if they are going to curse you. You also cannot stop them from doing that just because it is illegal," he said, and adding a yell of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" at the end. Every student jumped in their seats, clearly not expecting a word of that catch phrase.

Soon, each of them was one by one cursed, with the nations piling at the back. It was slightly amusing to watch, and a little impressive, because the imperious curse gives the victim the ability to do more than what they can originally do. Berwald wrote a mental note to try that on a certain Dane later.

Then, when all the rest have been cursed, none were able to resist, it was Roderich's turn. He felt a little nervous; since this will be the first time he will be controlled. He was deep in thoughts when he did not realize the curse had already been cast on him, and nothing was happening. Moody's face scrunched up, and he cast it again, but the "young" musician didn't even twitch from his spot.

"Now, look at this! Do you see this? That's more like it! Mr... This boy here is fighting it off!"

Roderich was snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked around. So, he was able to fight it off? How was it even supposed to feel?

Yao was next, then Eirik, then Lukas, then Kiku, and Heracles. Matthew came next, and Eduard after him, and all of them haven't even felt a thing. It made Moody a little suspicious. For the rest of the class, the group huddled together and talked.

"Do you think... it's because we're... you know..." Eduard whispered.

"Maybe," Lukas said.

"It looked like we have caught Mad Eye's attention, aru," Yao said. They turned their heads and saw the professor talking to another student, but his magic eye never left their small group.  
>"That's... shitty..." Heracles mumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Lukas and Eirik met up with Matthias and left Berwald to be with Tino. On their way through the hall when they encountered a bunch of students crowding around a sign pinned to the wall. They looked at each other and tried to look. They forced their way in until both were able to see the sign.<p>

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT  
>The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30<em>_th__ of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

"Oh, I remember this! Triwizard... Professor Dumbledore mentioned something like that a while back on our first day..." Tino said. "It's only a week away! I'm quite excited."  
>Berwald just nodded.<p>

Vash and Lily looked at the sign, Vash standing behind Lily on guard. "Bruder?"

"Yes?"

"I remembered you talk about Durmstrang before. How do you know that school?" Lily asked.

"Oh, that. Remember when I told you why I didn't let you go to the meeting in Bulgaria?" Lily nodded. It was a little lonely in her house those two days. "Well, I was forced to teach one class there as a bet. I was amazed at how the teachers there run the school, and was very strict. Very disciplined. I actually enjoyed my time there because instead of listening to those idiots in the conference, I was surrounded by quiet students who don't talk unless spoken to."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

The bell rang, signalling for the students to get ready to welcome their new guests in. Matthew was last out of the classroom, and was on his way to the Ravenclaw dormitories when he overheard yelling on a classroom. He peeked inside to see a blonde boy and two big guys behind him watching an older student bully a first year. Matthew immediately recognized him as that girl who stalks Natalia. Tears were streaming from her face, but she continued to try to hit the other boy. The boy muttered an incantation, and the girl was lifted upside down by some invisible force. She screamed, flushing darkly as she tried to cover her lower part. Matthew shook his head to stop staring. He should have stopped this earlier! He took out his wand the same time the girl did, and pointed to the same guy. Both muttered different spells, but Matthew's hit him first, making the older student drop down, stunned. The oncoming spell from the girl headed straight at the blonde boy and hit him on the chest. The result was hilarious. The blonde boy was now wearing a ragged green dress, and wrapped around his neck is some sort of a fur scarf. On his hand was a red handbag, and on his head was a bird hat. It looked ridiculous on him.

The floating girl fell on a table, the slamming sound snapping all of their attentions back to her. The blonde boy snarled and threw the bag to the floor, only to have it fly back to his hand like a magnet. Matthew used this as a distraction to rush to the girl, grab her hand and escape.

Matthew let go of her once they were far away, and the girl was out of breath from running. She glared at him and huffed. "I didn't need your help, smart-ass."

Well, that was rude. Matthew pretended he didn't hear that and looked at her. "Why were they bullying you? From what I heard, Slytherins get along with nobody but each other."

She rolled her eyes but answered. "Because I'm a bastard, duh. The one bullying me a while ago was my step-brother. He told everyone about me, and now they hate me, just because my father is some unknown man. They all think he might be a muggle. Another is because I want to be friends with a "mudblood"."

"Mudblood?" Matthew asked.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Nasty term for people whose parents were both muggles. Natalia is one, isn't she? So are you, and all of those friends of yours."

"Then... Why don't you tell your mom about it?"

"She ignores me."

Ah. In the same situation now, aren't they?

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two, they both missed the welcoming entrance for the guests. By the time they got back, the rest of the school was having dinner in the Great Hall. The girl, whose name was Alice, sat right where the Durmstrang students sat, away from her housemates. Matthew walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside one of the girls from Beauxbatons. Francis had come over and almost sat on him. The French "boy" sat beside him and started chatting with a girl named Fleur in rapid French. He sighed and leaned in to listen.<p>

In the Gryffindor table, Ron look disappointed as Krum ate on the Slytherin table. Then he noticed someone missing the action.

"Where's Malfoy? Usually that prick doesn't let things like this slip." Harry shrugged and kept eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I hope that suits your tastes, guys! Thanks for reading~<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**O.O**

**It has been a long time since I updated... I hope I'm not in trouble... *hides under bed"**

**This is just a random filler for the next chapter. I didn't know what to write, and it's now 2 am here, and I still can't sleep, and I'm afraid this chapter is a little off track...**

**I should stop blabbing now. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The feast was fairly boring, and it was almost like any other day, if not for a few new faces. Kaoru looked around and stabbed his food repeatedly with a knife. He put his elbow on the table, ignoring stares from other people. Ivan and his sisters had left their tables to talk to the Durmstrang students. From the looks the older students were sharing, the "first year" Russian student intimidated them. Francis had approached the pretty girl from Beauxbatons, unaware of Arthur's glare. Kaoru stabbed his food again and rolled his eyes. '<em>This is probably why [Father] left Dad,'<em> he thought. '_Stuffy atmospheres don't suit [Father's] tastes.'_

Kaoru's eyes moved on to Yao, who was grumbling about the food. Few seats away, Arthur was conversing with Sadik about the "old days". They were talking about their colonies like old men. Kaoru took a sip from his goblet and swallowed. Across him, Matthias and Gilbert were whispering about something. Kaoru leaned in to listen and caught some words like "Helle", "owl", "schwarzbier", "doppelbock", "hvidt_øl_", and "not allowed".

The Asian boy knew who Helle was, though he didn't really understand what the two are trying to say. She is the current Prime Minister of Denmark in the muggle world, and their actions seemed like they are doing something prohibited. It sparked his interest. Kaoru scooped some mashed potatoes in his spoon and aimed it, bending the spoon and releasing it. The flying food landed in Matthias' face, and the Dane turned to shoot him an indignant glare. Gilbert snickered, so Matthias took a handful of kidney pie from Gilbert's plate and shoved it down the albino's clothes.

"Err... what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked while Gilbert was busy fishing pie from inside his clothes.

"None of your business, kid," Matthias said curtly, wiping potato off his face. Kaoru stared. He was surprised that there wasn't another food fight.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor table:<p>

"Ahh~! This feast is so boring!" Elizabeta complained. She took out a digital camera from her robes and scanned the pictures. "I miss my old self..."

Ron found himself leaning in to look at the thing in Eliza's hands. Apparently, he was leaning in too closely, and he earned a small hit in the face with a frying pan. He was knocked out cold. Hermione gasped and stood up.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Oh... Sorry! I got used to hitting Gilbert... I didn't realise—"

Before she could apologize properly, Gilbert appeared as on cue and grabbed her by the waist. He doubled over after receiving a punch to the stomach but didn't let go. "You gotta see this, Eliza! Ivan's boss sent him some vodka! He's giving out free shots over at the Hufflepuff table!"

"What?"

Eliza grinned. "Oh good! It's been a long time since I've had a taste of a little alcohol."

"You can't be serious! Alcohol is not allowed in the schoo—"

"Relax, da? It's just a little Russian water," Ivan said, appearing right behind Hermione. He held an unlabelled bottle in one hand and a small glass in the other. He handed her the glass and smiled [sweetly]. Hermione took the glass warily and sniffed it. It didn't smell suspicious or anything... Maybe the other first year just got it wrong and mistook it for vodka... She poured the liquid into her mouth and swallowed.

It _**is**_vodka!

She was going to scold Gilbert and Ivan but found him gone. The two were now in the Hufflepuff table with the other first year students. The Russian boy was passing around his bottle of "Russian water" and at least most of the table had a gulp of it.

"What's this?"

"It's bitter!"

"I kind of like it."

"Can I have more?"

"Hey, let me have some first!"

Russia suddenly has lots of friends. He randomly approached a senior and asked, "Become one with Mother Russia, da?" The student giggled and slurred. "Sure, dear."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore finally came up to speak, but no one was really paying much attention. To Canada's opinion, it quite reminded him of his schools. When announcements came, everyone was silent, but they never listened, nevertheless. Some students were too intoxicated to care. In the middle of the announcements, a drunk Hufflepuff suddenly jumped up the table and started singing "Popular" by Eric Saade. From the Ravenclaw table, Berwald stared and nodded apprehensively. Another student sang along, and then another, then another. Soon, most of Hogwarts was singing or humming along.<p>

"_Spread the news I'm gonna take the fight  
>for the spotlight, day and night.<br>I can take this to the number one  
>Be someone before you're gone<br>Be someone before you're gone"_

"This is really weird," Eirick mentioned to Lukas. "Isn't this song from 2011? We're still in 1994." Lukas sipped from his goblet and shrugged. "This is a fanfiction. Anything can happen."

"_I will be popular, I will be popular  
>I'm gonna get there, popular<br>My body wants you girl,  
>My body wants you girl,<br>I'll get you when I'm popular"_

The Hogwarts students sang to their neighboring schools, and the others looked dumbfounded.

"_I put my hands up to the lights  
>You see me dancing for my life<br>I will be popular, I will be popular  
>I'm gonna get there, popular!"<em>

The song finally ended, and the students from other schools have mixed emotions written on their faces. Nervousness, amusement, confusion, annoyance. Either way, Hogwarts showed them an exceptional performance. Dumbledore chuckled quietly. It was one step closer to interschool unity.

* * *

><p>"Ahem, as I was saying, let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman." The rest were jumbled to Alfred's ears, until he heard the word "champions". His brain calculated for a moment, and he came to a conclusion that a champion is a hero, so he is going to be a champion, and join this Tree-thing. He paid extra attention to the chest put in the very front of the Great Hall by the gangly old caretaker dude.<p>

"...will be drawing an age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. **Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line**."

"What!"Alfred screeched unconsciously. All eyes were on him, and he bashfully backed down, muttering a small apology. Fu—he wanted to join so badly!

* * *

><p>Yekaterina, Michelle, Lily and Mei gathered at the common room that night, happily chatting. A few first years joined them, though they didn't quite understand what the four are talking about.<p>

"Finally, a plot!" Mei giggled.

"Uh, what?" Yekaterina brushed her long hair out of her eyes tiredly. "Sorry, I didn't catch that..."

"It was nothing," Mei said, blushing. She turned to a boy sitting behind her, reading a book. "Hey, Mark!"

"Opo?" Mei huffed and poked Mark Mendoza (Philippines) in the cheek. "Speak English, you~"

"I mean, yes?"

"Do you have some candy?" He shook his head and suggested, "We could sneak out to the kitchens."

"Perfect! I would really like to have some midnight snack!"

"Ohh!" Michelle giggled. "Can I go with you? I haven't really been around the castle much, except for classes."

"We should come armed though," Lily suggested, pink dusting her face. "I... I'd like to join you."

"Of course you can," Mei smiled. "Let me go fetch my spear first."

"And my fish."

"My rake."

"My machete!"

"My gun."

"Oh, yah! Also Japan's nin-nin kit!" Mei said suddenly. The others looked confused. "Japan's... nin-nin kit?"

"Yes. Because we're not invisible, we're going to use our ninja skills to sneak around!"

"Uhhuh..."

"That's a good idea, ate!"

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore," Mei said. Due to her younger and weaker physique, it was hard for her to remain unseen. Curse this small body! Even the spear was getting a little heavier.<p>

"Where's the kitchens anyway?" Mark asked, scratching his head. Michelle shook her head. "I don't know..."

"Neither do I..." Lily said nervously.

"I have no idea..." Yekaterina said.

...

"Where are we?"

"We don't know..."

"WHAT?"

Mark took out his wand (Custom made- Narra tree, Adarna feather, twelve inches, nice and springy) and muttered a whispered Lumos, and came face-to-face with Alastor Moody, the scary as hell crazy professor.

"N-nox!" he squeaked, and grabbed Lily and Yekaterina by their waists. Mei reacted the same way and slung Michelle over her shoulder. When Moody growled an angry "Lumos", they already ninja'd away.

The five students found the familiar corridor where their common rooms were, and after saying the password, they immediately burst in and closed the door with a slam. "I... I don't want to go out at night anymore..." Michelle whispered, holding her fish tightly.

"Don't worry," Mark reassured her.

"Our ninja masks covered our faces," Mei said. Yekaterina burst into tears. "Wah! I'm so stupid! I should have stopped you guys!"

"Don't stress about it, Miss Yekaterina," Lily sympathized. Hopefully, her brother won't hear about this little...rendezvous of theirs... The teens breathed a sigh of relief then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There~ I'm really sorry I wasn't able to write lately!<strong>

**Here's a Male!Philippines OC for _I Fucking Love Tea_. I hope he suits your tastes. I based him off me (I'm a filipina) and I'm nervous if he sounds filipino or not.**

**I will be popular! Haha, I just had to add that song, cuz everyone knows Hogwarts IS popular. Take that, other magical schools! No one is as mad as Dumbledore, and that's cool! If you don't know that song, listen to it, please! It makes my blood boil and I nosebleed when I imagine Sweden singing it...**

**http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=-04pU ETT7oI**

**R&R please!**


End file.
